In an extension of our previous work (protocol #1193-219), a multicenter trial is being sponsored by Chiron. One hundred subjects will be entered into 10 sites. The primary objective is to compare the percent change in baseline in CD4+ T-lymphocytes in HIV-infected patients with a stable HIV viral load and low CD4+ T cell counts in subjects on IL-2 therapy plus highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) vs. those on HAART alone. Treatment will last for six months.